Heart-of-Winter
Character Information Heart-of-Winter always seems to have a bit of a grin on his face, at times appearing warm enough to make people forget that beneath his human skin this Lupus-born Wendigo is very much a child of the Wyld as well an enthusiastic headhunter, a practice he insists he learned from humans. His twisted sense of humor and adventure stems from enduring his short, hard life of savage survival, tragic loss, and finding some closure on what had begun as a journey of unending vengeance. It is no secret that before being found and taken in by the sept of the Racoon in Wisconsin, Heart-of-Winter was a rogue cub who spent the first months after his First Change hunting and slaughtering wolf hunters, having started with the hunters who killed his birth pack. The elders at the sept were none too pleased when unknown piles of skulls were discovered within their protectorate by the locals, even less so when it attracted the attention of local Black Spirals. He is the last survivor of Hell's Horde, a nomadic biker pack that picked him up after his Rite of Passage and showed him the ropes of what was good in life among the human world: sex, drugs, rock and roll, fighting and riding. After the demise of Hell's Horde, Heart-of-Winter stayed lone wolf for quite a few years until the Bone Howlers let loose the call to war, a call he could not ignore. Pack - the Bone Howlers, under Lion Breaks-the-Chains, Pack Alpha, Lupus Silver Fang Ahroun Athro Goblin - Pack Beta, Metis Red Talon Galliard Athro Pax Last-Shield, Lupus Get of Fenris Philodox Adren Commands the Flames, Lupus Shadow Lord Theurge Athro Allies The Bone Howlers Enemies None known, save minions of the Wyrm. Rumors Heart-of-Winter undoubtedly has tales to be sung of his exploits. Having just recently rejoined his pack after some travels, who knows what tales he will tell? -He is one stealthy Wendigo. -He is the most Tattooed Lupus anyone’s ever seen. -Like most of his pack, he regularly wears a Mjolnir pendant. What this signifies is a matter of conjecture. -He looks after the mortal daughter of his old pack alpha, who considers him the beloved "black sheep" cousin. -Hell's Horde was betrayed by a rival pack, who is still looking for Heart-of-Winter -Avenging Hell's Horde was the first thing Heart-of-Winter did with the Bone Howlers -He arrived at the sept with a Kitsune he had been traveling with -He is indebted to the Kitsune in some way -He is always laughing, especially at himself -He gets along really well with the underbelly of society -He holds the Litany sacred, and will vehemently harrow and make miserable the life of any who seeks to twist the Litany to advance their own agenda -He’s prone to finding out secrets that others would prefer not be found out. -He’s bloodthirsty as hell when it comes to fighting. -He has traveled almost the entirety of upper North America, at one point or another. -He bears the same facial scar as the rest of his pack. What it might signify, none of the pack have ever divulged to outsiders. Feel free to add some of your own, if you like! Category:Player Character